


Kaleidoscopic Colors (Minicat Angst)

by SodiPopSnake



Series: Banana Bus Squad Fics [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, VanossGaming Crew
Genre: Angst, Colors, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Self Harm, Slight fluff, Suicide, Suicide mention, self harm mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SodiPopSnake/pseuds/SodiPopSnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig observes the colors throughout his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaleidoscopic Colors (Minicat Angst)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VanossBaeming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanossBaeming/gifts).



Colors are always flying by. Beautiful and kaleidoscopic, each with a different value or shade of some base color. Craig thinks about this often, or at least he used to.

Before Craig met Tyler, Craig had a grey and monotonous life. Everything was shades and tints of white, black, and grey. Nothing really mattered. Craig had no purpose.

When Craig saw Tyler, he saw the blue of his eyes, the golden brown of his hair, and he saw the pure and oncoming blossoming of colors around him.

There were certain times when the colors would burst open and rise in intensity. Times when he woke up, the sunlight filtering in through the window and resting softly on his side, and lightly casting onto Tyler too. When he was nuzzling into Tyler’s neck, basking in the soft sound of Tyler’s breathing, inhaling Tyler’s scent of pine trees and the mountainside. The steady rising and falling of Tyler’s chest made him relax and drift into unconsciousness. Craig was warm, and he thought he couldn't love Tyler any more than this. Craig was wrong.

Craig loved him more and more with each passing day.

Colors used to fly by. Beautiful and kaleidoscopic, each with a different value or shade of some base color.

When Craig was left alone, crying in his room, he loved Tyler more than ever.

Craig had thought it would've been better if Tyler had died. That way, he wouldn't have to deal with seeing him constantly, happy with his new love. If Tyler had died, Tyler would have died loving him. It was selfish.

But Craig didn't care. It was selfish for Craig to carry out his plans. Every slice of flesh, every pill swallowed, every breath he didn't take, it was selfish.

Craig thought about the colors. About the way streetlights looked at night, the beautiful glow giving him a high much greater than any drug. Craig thought about the sunset, the way the sun could cause so many colors in the sky at once.

Colors used to fly by. Beautiful and kaleidoscopic, each with a different value or shade of some base color.

But in seconds, all of his colors faded to black.


End file.
